


Paradoxical Bathtime

by CalmSpirited



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, commission, no rubber duckes were used inappropriately in the making of this fanfic, not a squeaky clean bath time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 14:12:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17809442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalmSpirited/pseuds/CalmSpirited
Summary: Korra and Asami have some together time after a long day.A Commission from someone who chooses to remain anonymous. Thank you for contributing to My Broke Ass Jek Fund:tm: !





	Paradoxical Bathtime

“It’s amazing that you’re as  _ intact  _ as you are-”

 

A soft laugh from Korra preceded a chaste kiss pressed to Asami’s cheek, followed by the sound of the door slamming loudly behind them with a gust of wind that Korra summoned. “After everything that I’ve been through, it’s going to take a lot more than going through with another one of Varrick’s hairbrained schemes to knock me down for good.” Another rustling sound indicated that Asami had taken off her overcoat and placed it on the coat rack and Korra took the opportunity to sneak up behind her girlfriend to place a few kisses along her neck and shoulder, giggling when Asami hummed.

 

“ _ After everything-”  _ The heiress retorted, turning her head back enough to where she could nussle her nose against the Avatar’s in sincere affection. “-you stink.” Bluntly, Asami chastised her girlfriend for her distinctive body odor after a long day of fighting crime and saving old ladies who needed help crossing the busy city streets but made up for it with a nip to Korra’s olive-toned nose and a lingering kiss to her red lips. “I think a bath is in order.” 

 

_ A bath?  _ At the mention of a bath, Korra wrinkled up her face and nose, playfully sticking out her tongue in petulance, and even blew a raspberry for good measure. “You may be my girlfriend and all-” Kicking off her shoes, they landed with a dull  _ thunk!  _ against the dedicated “shoe pile” in the corner of the front door. “-but I don’t just  _ take a bath  _ on command.”

 

Long black boots joined Korra’s fuzzy, Water Tribe-esque ones with more care and precision than what the Avatar gave her own, and afterwards the dark-haired beauty sauntered over to Korra, hands on her hips and a suspicious gleam in her emerald eyes. “I know that, sweetie.” A finely manicured hand came up to cup her cheek, and the Avatar couldn’t help the blush that rose to her face as the circuits in her brain fired and sent  _ that kind of signal  _ to the rest of her body. A soft, far too soft to resist kiss to her lips made her cheeks feel as hot as flames, and Korra had to check herself to make sure she wasn’t smoking from any accidental Firebending she might have done. 

 

Asami smiled and flipped her hair back before moving past Korra, swaying her hips provocatively and turning back to give Korra a wink before she disappeared around the corner towards their bathroom. “So I’ll get the water running while you put away the snacks I know you have hidden underneath your coat.”  

 

Her legs suddenly feeling weak, Korra rushed to comply with her girlfriend’s request as fast as humanly possible, throwing her coat on top of Asami’s and knocking the entire coat rack over at the same time, the only thing that saved it from clattering to the floor was the gust of wind Korra Airbended to correct it in a moment of panic.

 

Making a pit stop to the kitchen to empty her undershirt that she had curled up into a makeshift pouch to house all of the breads and pastries that she had bought when they visited the Bakery District all over their table, Korra wasted no time in wiping off her shirt and racing to their bathroom. She peeled off her clothes as she went, letting them flap and flutter to the ground behind her without a care as the sound of running water got closer and closer as she approached, until she rounded the corner and saw Asami already divested of her clothes and submerged in the tub.

 

Korra paused at the entrance to take in the beautiful sight of the woman in the tub before her: Asami’s black hair was lightly damp at the top, her locks gaining wetness and heaviness as it cascaded down her ivory skin before the ends of it floated at the surface; her skin glistened as the sun’s rays poured into the room from the small window and made her look like the divine being that she was, and the waterline just barely concealing the supple and egregious parts of her breasts, but Koora could still see her nipples through the clear water.

 

The Avatar was half-naked herself, hand on her belt and just getting ready to take it off when one of Asami’s long legs stuck out of the water and up against the wall. The heiress then sighed as she stretched her muscles, her body moving and back arching as a moan passed through her soft, parted lips.

 

The woman from the Water Tribe felt breathless, and her nippls pebbled not only from exposure to the air.

 

_ “Korra.”  _ Asami spoke, calling her towards her like a unrefusable call into temptation, her voice dripping with  _ longing.  _ “The water is  _ wonderful. _ ” And how could the one and only Avatar resist such a siren’s call, especially within her home environment? She found that she could not, and Korra quickly shucked off her pants and undergarments, and literally  _ leapt  _ into the bathtub, splashing water and the soapy bubbles all over the place with the force of her cannonballing.

 

Asami spit and sputtered, wiping water and bubbles from her face that had rendered her temporarily blind. “Korra!” She exclaimed, coughing to remove the soap from her mouth. “I was being seductive.”

 

As soon as she broke through to the surface, Korra sucked in a lungful of air, and then exhaled in a loud outburst of laughter, running a hand down her face so she could see Asami’s drenched face. “Oh, you totally were!” She praised, and moved so that her back was against Asami’s front, the tinkerer’s breast fitting perfectly in the hollow of her back and her knees bent and sticking out of the water like islands in the vast ocean. “But you know how I am.” Korra tried to speak as casually as possible to not betray the  _ excitement  _ that she felt with being naked and very  _ close  _ to her precious gem of a girlfriend, reaching for the soap to scrub in her hair when a hand on her own stopped her.

 

“Let me, baby.” A whispered offer in her ear that the Avatar obliged, Asami took the soap from her lover’s hand, and placed it in the water so it could become properly wet  _ (because who wants to rub dry soap onto their skin?)  _ while she undid the bands and braids from Korra’s hair and got to work properly wetting and lathering it.

 

Hands drifted down from her scalp to her neck to give her a massage to add to their relaxation session when Korra jumped when she reached the juncture of her shoulder and neck. Asami immediately stopped and grew concerned, remembering that Korra  _ did  _ take the brunt of the attacks from the gangs that they got into a scuffle with earlier. “You alright?”

 

“Yeah.” Korra spoke, keeping her voice as steady as she could despite the soreness that she felt creeping into her muscles, a delayed effect from her earlier fights, but she’s sure that a worried hen like Asami could see right through her appearance. “Nothing broken or injured, just a bit roughed up-”

 

“Your hair is a mess- Korra, did you roll around into a pigpen?” Asami interrupted her, and with good reason as she found that she can to pick apart dirt pieces individually to release clumps of her hair from its dirty prison.

 

Korra didn’t answer her.

 

Asami sighed, letting her shoulders roll and relax with the motions of scrubbing her girlfriend’s hair, now armed with soap that smelt like clovers and a few drops of oil that smelt like exotic honey. “Korra.”

 

Hair whipping around as Korra turned to give her a sideways look, Korra opened her mouth to tell Asami that  _ she was far more capable of taking care of herself than everyone gave her credit for  _ when Asami made a sudden movement up and forwards, leaning over and past her to reach for more oils, a vial that she recognized for its healing properties with minor cuts and bruises, and-

 

_ Boobs. Boobs were all in her face, and Spirits, a nipple pressed right up against her lips and Korra couldn’t help but to give it a quick suck. _

 

She gasped, and Korra felt Asami’s legs shaking in the water as she slowly sat back down in the tub with the vial, a soft  _ pop!  _ Sound echoing through the room as Korra was forced to release the bud from her mouth, and Asami’s pale face flushed a light dusting of red that nearly matched the shade of her rosy nipples and her parted mouth. At first, she looked shocked, possibly mirroring the look on Korra’s own face, but then a feather-light chuckle passed through her wet lips and the Avatar felt a different  _ kind  _ of wetness begin to pool between her legs.

 

“Korra, I know you love my breasts but sometimes you have to show a little self control: I nearly slipped and slammed my head against the rim of the bathtub.” Asami’s tone was the opposite of scolding, and in fact the woman was leaning forward to kiss Korra deeply and passionately, their tongues meeting together for a passing dance before the darker-skinned woman was turned back to her original position while Asami got back to work on her scalp again, this time determined not to be disturbed or distracted until there was not a speck of dirt or untouched bruises left on her lover.

 

“I’m sorry.” Korra replied after a moment of catching her breath after the heiress stole it. “I see your boobs and  _ whoop!  _ there goes my self control. Especially when they’re pretty much already in my mouth.” Laughing to herself awkwardly for a moment, the room lapsed into silence-

 

“I love your boobs.” The Avatar spoke unapologetically, and Asami knew it.

 

“I know you do, Korra.” The Bender  _ knew  _ that there was a bit of pride in her girlfriend’s response, so she opened her mouth to tell her  _ something _ \- until her nails caught a particularly  _ pleasurable  _ area of her scalp that she found and continued to rub and manipulate, and Korra quickly forgot what she was going to say and softly moaned into the stimulation, her body inching down in the tub in utter  _ relaxation _ and contentment.

 

The two girls fell silent for a while, Asami massaging and rubbing all the places to make Korra forget how to string words together to form a complete sentence. Inbetween the wonderful scents of soaps and oils that was being used and spread around, Korra fell into an almost meditative-like stance, her eyes sliding shut as her girlfriend tended to her minor scrapes and abrasions  _ (they didn’t even hurt but her muscles were so sore there was no way she was turning this down.)  _

 

Even though her eyes were closed, she could almost imagine the dust and dirt from her scrapping earlier today just flow from her body and into the water surrounding them, which was drained from the tub and refilled with fresh water. Her hair was scrubbed and cleaned with lavender-smelling shampoo that lingered after, leaving a pleasant aroma lavender, cloves, a little bit of honey and a new, emerging scent of vanilla that had Korra opening her eyes and tilting her head back to see what Asami was up to, her jaw working as she began to ask-

 

Until fingers, coated in the new oil, dipped under the water to rub at her erect nipples that presented themselves under the water. Having her eyes mostly shut, the move was a huge surprise to her and made her jerk, gasping softly and back arching into Asami’s touch. Brown hair mixing with pitch black, Asami buried her nose into the space between Korra’s ear and head and whispered. “Gotta make sure the  _ best  _ parts of you are  _ taken care of. _ ”

 

_ “ _ Well…  _ thanks,  _ I guess.” Korra laughed, trying not to give way to the pleasure shooting down into her cervix so quickly like a lighting bolt, but Asami  _ knew  _ what she was doing, and how to do it. The heiress knew which way she liked her nipples rubbed, how hard she liked them rubbed and squeezed, and how a couple of light, repetitive taps directly onto her buds made her toes curl and her knees spread apart further. 

 

Just as Korra let out a little mewl to encourage Asami to continue her ministrations on her sensitive nipples, her girlfriend took a more broader approach to her chest, and cupped the fleshy mounds in her hands, molding them and kneading them as she worked the oil into her skin. The Avatar’s head lolled back on Asami’s shoulder, meeting her girlfriend’s lips in a fiery kiss that  _ had  _ her reaching down to between her own legs to relieve some of the urge to touch herself that grew by the minute.

 

Korra heard the woman behind her humming, felt her dark hair brush against her cheeks and eyes as she leaned forward to watch Korra touch herself while giving her breasts several more good squeezes before adding more oil and continuing her trail downwards, now massaging the bottom of her ribs and the top of her stomach. 

 

“They say vanilla is a very  _ arousing  _ scent.” Asami teased, knowing full well that vanilla was a very well-received smell from Korra and that was the exact reason why she was using it. Her fingers gently massaging Korra’s taunt and smooth stomach  _ (minus a few scars from previous battles) _ slow enough to relax and cleanse the expanse of skin but fast enough so that Korra didn’t work herself up  _ too  _ much. 

 

Asami wanted to make Korra come  _ by her own hand.  _ At least, the  _ first  _ time she comes tonight.

 

“So… s-so you  _ admit  _ to  _ cheating  _ to seduce me.” Bound and determined to not be a  _ pillow princess _ , Korra tried her best to engage her girlfriend in witty banter, but found it increasingly harder and harder to do much of anything else besides  _ breathe _ , the lust in her belly increasing ten-fold as Asami’s pale and slender fingers approached the apex of her thighs, tender touches turning to lascivious instruments of more pleasure of Korra as they traced the outside of her vulva.

 

A breathy groan passed through Korra’s lips as the water around them subtly ebbed and flowed like the tide around them, a characteristic of her Waterbending abilities, without much mind paid to it. All the sensations, all the scents permeating the air was starting to build and overwhelm Korra’s senses, doubling when Asami’s hands started to wonder and a thumb brushed over her clit, which pushed her own hands away to take over for her.

 

Korra took to her own breasts, rubbing and scratching her own rosy buds while hands worked deep below the water, right where they were most needed. A hand migrated upwards to wrap underneath Korra’s chest to pull her closer to Asami, who held her fast and pressed continuous and sultry kisses anywhere she could reach.

 

Her voice dripped with affection for the Water Tribe woman in her embrace, telling her choruses of love and praise. “You’re so beautiful, Korra.” Was a favorite phase of hers. “I love touching you, love watching you fall apart in the most  _ intimate  _ of ways.” 

 

Korra keened as her clit was rolled between Asami’s forefinger and middle finger, hips canting upwards and her eyes fluttering beneath her eyelids. “Asami-” She moaned out, pressure starting to quickly build in her lower gut, her core tightening until her entire body shook, on edge and  _ wanting, craving release. _

 

A sharp nip to her olive-toned neck made Korra’s blue eyes to fly open, her mouth opening to suck in air that she couldn’t get  _ enough  _ of as the pleasure and pressure  _ builded and builded and builded- _

 

“Come for me, sweetheart.” Softly moaning in response to Korra’s pleasure, Asami swiftly rubbed Korra’s clit in tight, little circles, knowing that that was the fastest way to bring her to the brink. And it seemed to do the trick, her girlfriend’s body arching harshly and crying out as Asami felt the strong contractions from her cunt travel through her body and reacting with the water, making the liquid spill over the edge and splash dimly against the floor in Korra’s throes of pleasure.

 

Korra’s hands shot out, gripping the edge of the tub with Bending force, making barely perceptible finger grooves in the metal while climaxing, her head thrown back and eyes and ears blind and deaf to everything else that was going on but her own height of  _ being _ . Undulating against Asami’s hand, she rode out the waves as they slowly dissipated until she was left with just pleasant aftershows until they too faded, transitioning into afterglow mode as Asami finished washing off her legs and feet.

 

Their combined body heat helped to keep the water warm while they finished up, taking small breaks inbetween bathing to make-out and cuddle sporadically, whispering sweet nothings in each other’s ears which transitioned to splashing each other with small waves of sudsy water.

 

“You can be so  _ immature  _ sometimes, Korra.” Another splash. “But in a good way.”

 

“Hmmm, but not  _ always  _ good.” This time, Korra Bended a water bubble, to float right over Asami’s head and  _ pop! _ , drenching her even further, leaving her spluttering and gasping at her incredulously. “Whoops.”  _ She wasn’t sorry at all.  _ “Guess you’ll have to punish me for that, Miss Sato.”

 

It wasn’t hard to miss what Korra was implying, and Asami had to admire the avatar’s stamina, already ready to go at it again. Growling playfully and narrowing her face, Asami acted stern and inconvenience like a experienced teacher would. “I’ll have to spend  _ extra time  _ to correct this behavior. We should start right awa-”

 

The heiress didn’t have time to finish, as her mouth was filled with oil, soap and water when Korra did a triple backflip out of the tub and down towards their bedroom.  _ Without grabbing a towel to dry off. _

 

Asami sighed without malice and carefully stood up and stepped out of the tub, grabbing the towels she had set aside for both of them and walking off towards the loud crash she heard from down the hall.  _ As if Korra will ever  _ not  _ be a kid at heart. _


End file.
